Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Scarlet rescue team
by SunbrightMoonlight
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A VERY LONG TIME. I AM VERY SORRY GUYS, BUT I CANNOT WORK ON MY STORIES FOR A VERY LONG TIME. MAY NOT WORK ON THEM UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF JUNE. I AM VERY SORRY.PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
1. OC thats don't belong to me list

Dear readers,

Due to an internet problem back at my house,chapter 2 and possibly 3 will be published even LATER,since though it is finish I cannot upload it here since there's no internet at my house.

also, I can't upload it here at mu uncle's because i do not have the story on here.

I'm really sorry make up for it,I _might_ post two chapters on the same day.

once again,I'm really sorry.

I have no idea when we will buy a new internet card,so the release date for the chapters is unsure.

I'm so sorry for all the delays.

edit:

NOTICE: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE DELAYS. I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WE HAD TO GO TO QALAZA AND RANYIA FOR SOME CITIZIN CARD THINGY AND THAT TOOK A WHILE, SO I JUST CAME BACK SO I WILL RUN THROUGH CORRECTION AND FINNISH UP CHAPTER 3,SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.I'M REALLY SORRY ONCE NEXT CHAPTERS HOPEFULLY WON'T TAKE AS WIL PROBABLY BE UPLOADED LATER THIS WEEK.

...

Okay Guys!Here's the list of OCs...OC... NOT created by me/my brother(he had the idea of Kairi and for a character who will be introduced later) FOR NOW :D

NOTICE:your OC will not be posted here until they are introduced in the story or they are apearing in the next chapter)

NOTICE:

WE IS NEEDING OF MOAR EVILS!MOAR EVIL!

Also,sorry about thunder,my computer messed up...AGAIN

also:sorry cousin who i will not name because if i do she will kill me,sorry about aqua's age,i fixed that.

Edit: WHY DO I KEEP MESSING UP WHEN I WRITE AQUA'S AGE? DON'T MURDER ME PLEEEAAAASE!

...

O.C. form  
Name: Aquamarine(nicknamed Aqua)  
Age: 11  
Gender: female  
Species: Marill  
Differences in appearance: the end of her tail has a shiny appearance to it, and she is slightly smaller than the average Marill.  
Personality:  
Aqua is really friendly, kind, but easily angered. She has a strong sense of justice and will but-in whenever she sees something she thinks is wrong, and will help out without question, no matter the consequences on her part. She is rather sensitive, so its best to not upset her. Aqua takes her rescue missions very, very seriously and won't joke around about it, but during her time off she is laid back. She is always polite when's she in a good mood, so it's easy to tell if she's upset because she will start yelling a lot, but she gets over her moody moments quickly. Aqua tries her best not to get into fights between fellow rescue team members and tries to help others not get into them/stop them. She can act very childish her age.

opinion of Scar: Aqua has a great dislike of Scar and tries her best to avoid him. She easily gets angry with him, but the worst she ever does is shout. She finds Scar to be rather strange, rude, and antagonistic.

opinion of Violet: Aquamarine doesn't really have any bad or good opinion of violet, but she finds her O.K.

opinion of other OCs:

Kairi: Aquamarine Really likes Kairi. She finds her really funny and kind. She happens to be part of the same rescue team as Kairi(Team DarkWaters)

crush: none…yet

moves:  
Aqua Tail  
Blizzard  
Rollout  
Refresh

battle style: Aqua likes to take her enemies out quickly. She doesn't like to battle much, unless she's in the one of her moody moments.

Other: Aqua is scared of thunderstorms and the dark. Her team, DarkWaters, used to also have another member, who was her cousin, Topaz, who was a Shiny Castform. Topaz disappeared during a mission where they were separated.

alliance: Good(team DarkWaters)

...

Name:Thunder

Age:11

Gender: Male

Species: Pikachu

Differences in appearance:Has a tail that has a 'v' at the end which classifies a female but he is a pouches are pink.

Personality:Personality:He has a short fuse when it comes to tends to work alone and away from is very loyal to friends if he can find never gives up no matter what and finds hope in the darkest of knows when someone is lying by looking at their holds onto things people think aren't hates being called a girl for his expects and wants a challenge from will help a pokemon in need

Opinion of scar:Is perfectly cold to the to insult him.

Opinion of Violet:Not as mean to Violet as to Scar but he still insults Violet.

Opinion of of others:If Thunder is provoked they are they prove to be a good friend he will be loyal to them.

Moves:thundershock,volt tackle,extreme speed,zap cannon.

Battle style:If he feels that they deserve it,he will give the foe a painful ,he will smash them quikly.

Crush:None(yet!)

allianceGood

Opinion of scar:Is perfectly cold to the to insult him.

Opinion of Violet:Not as mean to Violet as to Scar but he still insults Violet.

Opinion of of others:If Thunder is provoked they are they prove to be a good friend he will be loyal to them.

Moves: thundershock,volt tackle,extreme speed,zap cannon.

Battle style:If he feels that they deserve it,he will give the foe a painful ,he will smash them quikly.

Crush:None(yet!)

allianceGood

...

Name:Pyro

Age:11

Species: Cyndaquil

Gender: male

differences: blue fire shoots out his back

personality: loud and immature. He loves pranking others and telling bad jokes. hes usually good natured to his friends, and loves food. he has a simple dream, to become a great fighter and have tons of brave. pyro always craves a challenge, he also has a strong sense of justice and will always help a pokemon in need. because of stories he has heard he has a instant distrust of humans. he is very impatient and hates waiting for anything. he also is very persistent and never gives up. pyro is very funloving and carefree and almost imposible to anger. the only thing that can make him angry is cruelty to others.

opinion of scar: hes kind of a jerk

opinion of violet: a bit wary since she was a human

other OC's: kairi seems nice but they havent talked alot

thunder: doesnt really know him but he seems like a good person

aqua: seems like a very nice person

crush: none yet

moves:

flame wheel

smokescreen

swift

double-edge

battle style: loves a good fight and will go for a pretty straight foreward strategy, hit them with powerful attacks  
other: afraid of ariados  
alliance: good ( i dont have a team for him but he is good )

...

Name: Electra (Nickname: sometimes called Sparky, which annoys her)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: Pikachu

Differences in appearance: She wears a green head band that hides a lightning shaped birth-mark.

personality: She is sarcastic to all. She is also very outgoing and uses her sarcasm as humour. She is smart and good at outwitting the opposition. Underneath her sarcastic side lies a kind and caring person, which appears whenever one of her friends is having a problem. She's not the type of person who gets scared easily and is calm during battles.

opinion of Scar: She likes him, but can get annoyed with him when he acts 'bad ass'. She has sarcastic convos with him as well.

opinion of Violet: She likes her and finds her friendly, but a little naive.

opinion of other OCs: She's good friends with Kairi and often comes to her when she's feeling down or worried. Protective of her.

crush: none yet.

Moves: Volt tackle (Egg move, but is incomplete in the beginning), thunderbolt, quick attack and dig( Learns later on but before that she uses thunderwave)

battle style: Before learning dig, she uses the 'stun then zap' technique( which has many flaws). She often uses her speed to wear out her opponents and hit them hard when they don't expect it.

other: She has an extremely high amount of good luck and is excellent at lying.

alliance: Good

...

Name: Mahogany

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Species: Magmortar

Differences in appearance: He wears a silver band around his right arm. The red in his skin has a more brownish shade to it.

personality: Very serious and courageous. He is intelligent and a skilled fighter. He mostly sees everyone else as "Students who wishes to not be teached" and treats most with not much respect. He can slowly warm up to people, and can treat them as equals.  
He is a brute. He will defeat anyone who stands in his way. He is determined. He is not satisfied with something until he's done with it. He is courageous. He is not afraid of much. He does not care for much of the emotions of others.

opinion of Scar: A juvenile little kid who is nothing but trouble.

opinion of Violet: He sees her with potential, and makes her his student. He eventually feels like she's the daughter he never had.

opinion of other OCs: Pretty much his "students that does not want to be teached" for most.

crush: N/A. He did have a wife, but she died during an exploration.

moves: Fire blast, fire punch, thunderbolt, confuse ray

battle style: He takes care of weakest first so there is less opponents.

other: He and his wife (Jynx) were an exploration team, but she died to the antagonist of the story.

alliance: Good

...

name: Ceece

age: 13

gender: male

species: treeco

diffrences: his tail is golden

personality: arrogant to a fault, but is nice to his friends, loves to show off but has a soft spot for pokemon in need. ceece is lazy and will always take the easy way out but he wouldnt abandon anyone to do it. hates waiting and is the first one to quit when things look tough. if someone tells him to knock it off he , self centered, egotistical but good at heart and would gladly help his friends if they are in trouble. loves being the center of attention. hates being showed up. loves to brag and being praised.  
he constantly hits on girls and he thinks they like it. . . . . . . . . . they dont. he thinks that they are playing hard to get. . . . . . . they arent.

opinion of scar: doesnt really have one

opinion of violet: seems like a good person

other OC's

aqua: seems nice

thunder: gets annoyed by his attitude at times

pyro: hes a good person

moves:

bullet seed

pursuit

slam

energy ball

...

Name:Eric

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Species: Espeon

Differences in appearance:His left ear is split down the wears a red also has Blue eyes instead of Purple.

Look at my profile pic for a better idea(Eric is an old OC from my other cousin,which is why i have a pic of him and decided to upload.)

personality: Eric is an innocent and Straightfoward, and slightly naive. He is very loyal to the few friends he has and will do anything for them,whether he is fond of the idea or is known to get into trouble without realising what he does was wrong. also doesn't believe in whats good or bad, he just does what he thinks is the nicest thing to is rather 's not exactly smart either. often makes decisions without thinking of the consequences. He often jokes about things others would take very seriously. He hates being made fun of due to his lack of inteligence or his leg.

opinion of Scar: He's pretty weary of him,since he's a larvitar and had a bad experiance with a tyrantitar.

opinion of Violet: She's okay with Violet,But still weary since she's often with Scar

opinion of other OCs: If they're nice to him and others then he'll be nice as that.

crush: used to have a girlfriend named Carla though.

Moves:

Phychic

Morning Sun

Shadow ball

Toxic

battle style: He likes to take them out quickly.

other: Has a crippled leg. Is a bit of a glutton

alliance: He doesn't believe in bad or good,but others think of him as good

...

thanks to everyone who submitted their OCs!

If i get too many Requests later you may not appear in the secound chapter but rather the third,but you will still be characters mainly due to story line will not make any major apearances until later.

also:MORE EVIIIIIIIL!NEEDS MORE EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!MWAHAHA *cough cough* HAHAHAHAHAAAAAACHOU.

yeah i dunno why i did that,but we do need more evil EVIIIIIIIIIL!

also: I have began writing chapter 2(the real one),but i will need people to submit OCs for it to be completed.

also: I am planning on writing another story which will take place in the orre region,so the secound chapter(the real one) which i was planning to be uploaded bu sunday will be placed sometime on monday or tuesday,as long as lessons arn't in the way.

NOTICE: due to the fact your probably reading this on the other side of the world,and if your not your in a different continent a bet(how many contries are there,if there are any,english speaking contries in asia?) so this may not be the same day for you guys as theres a huge hour difference,so it may be on sunday or monday to you guys or tuesday to thursday,i honestly have no clue.

Also: to those who celebrate it,happy early(i think its early) easter! :)

Also: to those who don't celebrate it, happy un-birthday!...unless it is your actuall birthday...


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I Who am I?

Dear readers,

Due to an internet problem back at my house,chapter 2 and possibly 3 will be published even LATER,since though it is finish I cannot upload it here since there's no internet at my house.

also, I can't upload it here at mu uncle's because i do not have the story on here.

I'm really sorry make up for it,I _might_ post two chapters on the same day.

once again,I'm really sorry.

I have no idea when we will buy a new internet card,so the release date for the chapters is unsure.

I'm so sorry for all the delays.

...

"Do you think she's dead?" I thought I heard someone say, but I wasn't sure…it sounded like a girl

"Why should I care if she's dead or not? Besides, can a ghost pokemon even die?" another voice said, this one sounded like a boys.

"I think she's waking up…" the girl's voice said

"Oh joy, another annoying pest that I'll have to deal with." I heard the other mutter.

"Will you shut up? And you do notice how much of a hypocrite you are?" I heard the girl's voice hiss.

I woke up, my vision blurry, I think I'm in the middle of a forest of some sort…

"Hey, you okay?" I just realized a Sneasel beside me, who seemed to ask the question. Beside the Sneasel was a Larvitar.

"I think so…wait…did you just talk?" I asked. "Pokemon don't talk…"

Okay, this was really freaky.

"Um…I just did…and so does everyone else here, including you…wow, you're even more of an idiot than Kairi "The Larvitar replied.

"well, yeah, I'm a normal huma-oh my Arceus!" I stared down in horror at my _purple, three fingered hands. _I looked down at my reflection in a nearby river, but instead of a normal human girl there stood a hideous _Sableye._ Why couldn't I have become something nicer, like a Clefairy or a Pikachu or a Togepi or something? Why a _Sableye? _Better yet, why couldn't I just wake up from this dream already?

"Any moment now I'm going to wake up , as a human, where pokemon don't talk…any moment now…"

I told myself.

"Um, as far as I know, I'm real, so your not dreaming, and what's all this talk about being a human? You're a perfectly normal Sableye , well, except for the fact you have gold on your chest instead of a ruby, but either than that, yeah, you're a normal Sableye .How did you become a Sableye if you're a human?" the Larvitar asked.

"It's pyrite, not gold." the Sneasel corrected the Larvitar.

"And for someone who was just talking about how you didn't care if she died or not, your asking a lot of questions."

"Whatever," the Larvitar replied.

I tried to remember, but I realized with a shock I could barely remember _anything. _

"I don't know…I don't even remember my own name. I just know that pokemon aren't supposed to talk where I'm from, where ever that is, and that I was a human."

"Well, we'll have to think of a name for you then. By the way, my name is Kairi, and the annoying guy other there is named Scar." the Sneasel said cheerfully.

"My parents decided to take in the '_oh so wittle orphans_, _aren't they just adorable?'_." she said this in a mock tone of a gushing mother's voice. I bursted out laughing, but Scar stood there blankly, eyeing us as if we really were idiots.

"That's why I'm stuck with him." she finished

I guess even pokemon with a bad reputation like Sneasel could be nice... but as for the Larvitar

…_Scar; nice name, I bet he's reaaaal friendly, he's defiantly showed it so far. _

"Well…le's see here…maybe…oh I know! well, you may not like it, but how about Violet?"

I smiled. Violet was a nice name.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with Violet." I told her.

"Okay then Violet. I guess since you'll be staying here for a while, so we'll show you around." Kairi said and turned to Scar who was giving the 'why me?' face.

"Your coming too Scar," Kairi told Scar.

"Um, no I'm not. Who made _you _the boss of me?" Scar said coldly. I was beginning to dislike him.

"Scar, I swear to Arceus if you don't come you'll rue it." Kairi said firmly.

"Fine…" the Larvitar said glumly.

"Okay then, follow me!" Kairi sprang off, without even waiting for us.

"Hurry up! I'm getting old here!" she teased.

"Yeah sis, you _are _pretty old" Scar called back, trying to keep up.

"Your attitude is pretty old,lighten up will you?" she called back.

"Whatever!"

I sighed, and dashed off after them with my tiny legs, with only one thought in my head:

_I hope things will be normal again soon._

_..._

Well, that's about it. I doubt anyone will ever read this, or that its any good, but if you happen to read this, please review, and thanks. It's short but if people actually do read this I will make sure chapter 2 is longer, and more exciting.

I had an idea from some authors,and I was thinking if people do wind up reading this that if they wanted they could submit their O.C.s to add to the sorry for any mistakes I made,I've been in Kurdistan again for a while and I might be getting bad at English

Okay!So i dunno why I forgot to post the O.C form, so I'll do that now.i know nobody read it before that(I'm guessing they didn't anyways.),but anyways...

...

O.C. form

Name: (your OC's name)

Age: (what age your OC is,not in human years X3 ...is there a difference?I always thought there was...)

Gender: (if you pokemon doesn't have a gender,put what it is normally treated as)

Species: (the species of your OC,no legendaries!)

Differences in appearance: (if your OC has any specific differences compared to the normal species,any clothes/accessories,like how Violet has a pyrite gem instead of a ruby like most sableye,for example)

personality:(please be very specific about its not specific enough,im not sure i'll be able to add you in to the story,because i won't exactly understand your OC's character ,let there be somewhere around 5 6 or 7(depending on the lengh of the sentence) sentences)

opinion of Scar: (simple enough,just put what your characters thinks of scar so the characters change,you can choose to change this,i don't mind)

opinion of Violet: (same as above)

opinion of other OCs: (Refer to the OC that even though shes not on there,this also includes Kairi)

crush: (does your OC have a love interest?I'm really not god at writing that stuff,but I'll try my doesn't need to have they do,please explain how he/she would act towards their crush.)

moves:(4 or less them be moves that your OC's species can actually USE!example:ditto can't use giga impact,well,unless the pokemon it transforms into can...but you get the point right?Its like magikarp learn fire blast(tackle and splash and flail(fail) are mighty,mighty,moves,it doesn't need fireblast X3) that was off subject but anyways...)

battle style: (is there a certain way your OC acts in battle?)

other: (anything else you may want to add)

alliance: ('good' or 'evil',as most people put you decide for your OC to be 'evil',she/he may not apear until around...maybe chapter 5 or 6?I was thinking maybe one of them could be a traitor(originally on good but joins evil),so also add that if you would like your OC to role will be first come first serve.)

...

Anyways,that's it for now.I will post chapter. 2 soon,but I'll need some OC 2 will show a list of OCs,the real chapter 2 will be chapter three(kinda confusing i guess...)


	3. Chapter 2: A call for help

It's finally here guys!

I am sorry to say though that chapter three will be delayed for later, but should be finished once i get new internet at my house it will be posted immediatly.

Also, with the sole exception of Aquamarine, OCs will not apear until chapter three,sorry.

Anyways, here is seriously delayed chapter 2!

Sorry about all the odd spelling errors that i missed is due to format converting.

...

After half trying to keep up with Kairi and half trying to avoid being murdered by shinx (I guess I wasn t exactly the best fighter around these parts, I had very little control over my abilities. Scar, much to my annoyance, took them out easily. He had called me pathetically weak , which, though I hate to admit it, was probably true. ) I had finally reached where Kairi was heading. I found myself out of the forest and out what seemed to be some sort of village or something. It would never occur to me that pokemon would have civilization, but now that I knew pokemon could actually talk, I guess anything is possible.

There you are! Kairi said. You took a while. I saw Scar role his eyes. I shrugged and turned back to Kairi.

"KAIRI! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?HURRY UP UP UP,YOUR ONE OF THE FASTEST POKEMON HERE,YOU HAVE NO EXCUSS TO BE LATE!"

A Marill, slightly smaller than average, was running towards Kairi. Its tail had a gem-like appearance to it.

"Oh my Arceus how could I forget? Sorry!" Kairi called back. I m coming, just a minute okay? THERES NO ONE MINUTE WE LL BE IN TROUBLE HURRY HURRY HUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!

"Oh Arceus, Aqua s really pissed... Scar, show Violet around town while I m gone, Okay?"

Scar sighed, and then nodded.  
"Whatever."

Then Kairi dashed off to meet the Marill

"What was that all about?" I asked Scar as Kairi went out of sight.

"Her rescue team partner." Scar answered blankly.

"What's that?"

"I'll explain later...anyways the forest we were in just now is simply just called the forest. Where we are right now is treasure town. Here is Pachirisu Storage. Over there, is Furret link shop, but he's been missing for a week, so we assume he s gone like the others.

"What do you mean by gone?" I asked Scar.

"Pokemon keep on going missing. It started with a Castform named Topaz, and ever since pokemon keep on disappearing now and then. The only one who disappeared and returned went insane to the point of losing speech and was found dead the next morning. Some say he killed himself,"

Scar clarified almost casually.

I shuddered. I really didn t want to think of what could have driven someone mad like that. I shook the thought off and followed him towards the center of the town, which was filled with pokemon.

"Over here is the Gabite bank, and over there is the Kecleon s brothers' shop"

He walked north, towards where two totem poles stood. There was a hole in the middle of the space between them.

"There was apparently some kind of rescue team guide here, but it was called an exploration guild. I dunno why the different name, from what I know it was the same thing. Now it s mostly used by little kids playing dares, mostly ghost hunting ."

Yeah, I know it must sound pretty weird considering I m a ghost type, but the whole idea of this place being haunted gave me the creeps.

"Can we go now?" I asked, in what I hoped was in a voice that didn t sound scared.

"You re a ghost pokemon, but you re scared of ghosts? that s really, really pathetic"

I was starting to get fed up with would too if you were in my shoes...er...feet I guess.

He walked to the center of town again, and headed east.

"See there? That is a hospital that s run by Audino. That tent over there happens to be the home of a freak pokemon who claims she can see your future."

"What do you mean by freak pokemon?" I asked. This town was not sounding as happy as it looked at the moment. The word freak wasn t exactly helping brighten the mood.

"She was apparently some failed experiment by humans. She's a cross between an espeon ,a shiny umbreon ,and Crobat .She calls herself Freakeon ,so that' s what most of us call her. No one knows her actual name though." Scar explained.

"That 's another thing, I wouldn't tell the others that you were human. They aren't exactly trusted around these parts. Especially after what they did to Freakeon."

I could humans could be bad, but I never heard,or rather remember, anything like freakeon s story.I wonder what else humans did to pokemon.

"There's a hotel there run by some Chansey, and by the very edge of town is the Rescue team guild, I dunno why they built a new one or why the old one isn t there anymore, there's this old geezer who claims it was burned down, but he also says he saw a Wailord flying, so I don t think it s smart to trust anything he says. Okay, tours over idiot-"

"Someone please help! Anyone? If you can hear me, please help!" I thought I heard something in the distance, coming towards the forest. It sounded like a little kid.

"Did you hear that? Or was that just me?"

"I heard." Scar answered.

"Shouldn't we find out what he needs help with?" I asked Scar.

Scar just shrugged, which I was guessing was probably an improvement to the 'whatevers' that he normally answered with, and took off into the forest.  
After a while we had existed to forest, and to my surprise it was snowing, where it was burning hot in the forest. It didn t take long to find the source of the yelling: it belonged to a Plusle. There were tears in the little guys eyes.

"Y-you guys must be a rescue team! Oh thank Ar-ar-arceus you've come!" the little Plusle cried out.  
"We re not a-" scar began, but he was cut off by the panic stricken plusle.

"Me and my little sister were traveling back home , but when we came back here it was covered in snow! We never saw snow before, so we were pretty excited, so we decided to play with the snow a bit, until there was suddenly an avalanche, and then we got separated and then the avalanche revealed some kind of hole, and I saw Minun fall in. I tried to rescue her but the pokemon there were really strong, and I fainted and woke up here."

"It must be a mystery dungeon then, if you came back here." Scar stated.  
"Something really bad could have happened to my little sister and there's nothing I can do! What if she s hurt or-"

"Calm down, we'll help find your sister, don t worry. Right Scar?"

"You? Really now?"

"Why? Don t think I can handle it?" I challenged.

"Actually, considering how you handled those shinx in the forest, yeah, I don t."

I knew he was right, but I was sick and tired of his attitude.I suddenly felt this weird,cold feeling in my arm... I saw something purple flash by my left...

BOOM!

I jumped in shock and looked behind me. A nearby pine tree had become nothing more but splinters and needles. Scar seemed as shocked as I was. Yes, the wimp Sableye who couldn't handle a little Shinx just blew up a tree without warning.

"Yikes, did I just do that? ...My bad"

I was going to be the best example for this guy. I could already imagine the Plusle telling his friends: "When I get stronger, I wanna blow up a tree, juuuuuuuuuuust like Violet. It was so cool! She just used nightshade, and the whole thing just went BOOM! ."

"Well, if you wanted to come THAT badly, you should have told me instead of blowing up a tree Is it okay if you stay here alone kiddo?"  
the Plusle nodded "yeah, I m good."  
"And promise you will never blow up a tree like she just did."

"Okay, just hurry, please!"

...

I won t bore you with a detailed recount of what happened, since it honestly wasn't terribly exciting. The enemies were a lot easier to handle with my newly discovered nightshade, but they were still difficult. Scar practically tossed them aside as if they were rag dolls. Somewhere around the third floor, i saw a bunch of Houndour cornering ...a hole? No, stupid, they were cornering the thing inside the hole. I corrected myself mentally. And if I wasn t mistaken, there were feeble sparks flying out of it.  
It was obviously Minun.  
"HEY!YOU! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" I yelled.

Seeing someone pick on a defencless little kid for whatever reason made me loose my Houndour turned towards me and Scar,growling, and a few of them were charging towards our direction.

"Morons,we're aren't your size." Scar said, and without warning, used rockslide, making all the Houndour faint and disappear as all pokemon who fainted in mystery dungeons did.  
"...Well,that was quick." I said. Scar didn't reply.

The Minun popped out of the hole almost right after.

"Thank you so much! Those meanie Houndour chased me, and I fell in and they wouldn t leave me alone!" The Minun said.

"It's okay, we were just glad to help. We better bring you back to your brother."

Scar nodded.

...  
"I know this is rather sudden Violet, but would you like to form a rescue team with me?"  
Scar said suddenly on our way back to treasure town.

"A rescue team with Scar? I didn t even know what they were! Being stuck with Scar wasn t exactly my favorite idea, but I didn t really have any other things to do or a place to go. Besides, it might actually be fun for all I know. Maybe I would be able to remember more, and prevent more things like what happened to the Minun.  
"Okay..."

Little that i know i would later regret not asking why he was i can't change whatever i did back then.

...

EDIT:sorry guys,due to the amount of writing, I separated the chapters.I , really really sorry about the delay.

Chapter three was origenally planned to be released on the same day as two, but due to some real life issues i cannot do that at the , fool's gold will only be written during FREE TIME from this story or my new story, the Zafaran tournament.


End file.
